George
This article concerns the overall individual. ::Thermoman is George's superhero alias. ::George Sunday is George's first Human alias. ::George Monday is George's second Human alias. '''George' is a world-famous Ultronian superhero known as Thermoman, he is assigned to protect Earth. His Human aalias was George Sunday (Ardal O’Hanlon, an Irish shopkeeperGeorge fell in love with Janet Dawkins, who he saved from falling into the Grand Canyon, and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. They eventually marry and have a son, then a daughter. Sometime after this, George lost his body in a game of Poker, he then gains a new body. Now he is known as George Monday (James Dreyfus). His title came from his father Seamus, the original Thermoman, who is currently retired. George originally owns a health food store, but tries to avoid attracting customers in order to avoid attention. Only his closest friends know his true identity. He often appears to be an idiot because of his unfamiliarity with Earth culture and tendency to take things literally. From 2006, in his new body, he uses the pseudonym George Monday (James Dreyfus), posing as a doctor in Northolt Health Centre hired by Dr Piers Crispin. Janet introduces Monday to friends and parents as her friend and lodger, however they believe she's in a relationship with Monday, and that she's murdered her husband. Later episodes show characters believing Sunday left her. Thermoman has numerous abilities in the show. He is able to both heat and freeze things with his 'thermo-breath', and smash things with "super strength". The latter is also a weakness, it being uncontrollable when the super hero's tired, hence series two episode three "Girlfriend", where Thermoman unintentionally smashes alarm clocks with his power. Other powers include "flight", "super speed", X-ray vision, resurrection of the dead, time travel and an ability to smell natural disasters and crimes anywhere in the world. Other psychic powers are knowing lottery numbers and news stories before seeing them on television, of which Thermoman can turn on/off and rewind, all with one finger. "Invulnerability" allows Thermoman to cut off parts of his own body, such as his own head, and then replace it. This is done without blood (Thermoman doesn't bleed), however this invincibility is only effective when Thermoman believes he's invincible. In one episode the character begins to doubt his ability and thus temporarily loses this power, gaining unwanted and uncontrollable invisibility instead. Invisibility occurs when he is afraid, and the amount of parts of his body that turn invisible, depend on how frightened the character is. Thermoman can control minds and erase memories by putting his finger to their foreheads, and by giving them a "thermoblast". "Total erasure" is achieved by staring at a person, with a side effect of them losing their hair. Thermoman can also control people's mouths; "Thermowelding" is the ability to weld a person's mouth shut. Zip-it! – a safer way of silencing people, uses a zipper (used on Tyler and Arnie), and is shown in the series three episode "Pet Rescue", along with "Interspecies Interpreter –, that allows Thermoman to communicate with animals excluding dung beetles; ("Why would you want to? They live in dung!"). The latter was used again in series six, episode three, "My Kingdom for a Cat". "Miracle Spit – is used to make plants grow quickly. As well as all of these powers, Thermoman on multiple occasions, orders additional trial powers from the magazine Superhero Monthly. Category:Characters Category:Ultronians